Protected
by dees1
Summary: Clark is back on the Lana rollercoaster. Lois is in Star City looking after Jimmy. Chloe is back and in Smallville. In the midst of rekindling his romance with Lana, Clark receives devastating news that takes him to Star City...
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect morning on the roof of the Daily Planet, the sun was coming up and Clark had just been summoned by the love of his life, Lana.

"Clark, I know how much you care about me. You always have. That's why when I came back for Chloe's wedding, I... I didn't think we could be together. Clark... the last thing I wanted was to be some distraction in your life."

Clark followed her further onto the roof like a little puppy dog. " You're not a distraction. You never were."

Lana smiled. "I'm not anymore. Clark, nothing can hurt me anymore. You and I are equals now, and together, we can help make the world a better place. Unless that's not what you want."

"No, Lana, that's exactly what I want. But it's a dream, Lana. We both know dreams normally don't come true."

" There's never been anything normal about us."

Their kiss was disturbed by the ringing of Clark's cell making Clark break their kiss.

"Leave it." Lana said.

"I can't. It is Oliver. It may be about Jimmy. He is still in bad shape."

He answered. "Hi Oliver."

Clark could hear the tears in his voice, making him panic more.

"Oliver, what is it?" he asked desperate for information.

"She's gone Clark...Lois...is...dead."

Clark's hand dropped, his cell tumbled to the ground smashing it into pieces. He plunged to his knees, the pain searing his heart as he did.

"God, no..." he cried out as he sped off into the night, leaving a startled Lana in his wake.

Clark's crippling grief was taken over by a need to know what happened to Lois and why he could not have saved her. He was in Star City within minutes. He stopped at the bottom of Queen Towers where he knew Oliver would be.

The security man was expecting him and directed him towards the lift.

"Wait a minute." He heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. "Clark..."

He turned around to see Lana with a mad look on her face. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about. Why did you run out on me?"

"Lois is dead. I need to know what happened." He cut her off abruptly.

"Let me help you deal with this." She tried to put her arm on his shoulder to show her support but he walked forward so she did not make contact.

"Lana, can you leave me be. I need to talk to Oliver and find out what happened."

"I'm coming too." Lana stomped in the lift with him.

The lift took them to the Penthouse. Oliver was sitting at his desk with a half drunk bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Clark..." he got up and hugged Clark. "Lana!" Oliver acknowledged her.

Oliver had been crying but Clark refused to. He needed to know. "What happened?"

"She was murdered. I found her body yesterday morning at an old warehouse downtown."

Clark did not react, he was too angry. He needed all the details. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. He would take out the bastard that had done this.

"Who did it?" he asked in an emotionless voice. "I want to know everything Oliver."

"Paul Campbell, the biggest gangland boss in Star City. Whilst visiting Jimmy in hospital, Lois met and became friends with Jennifer Taylor, Paul's girlfriend. Jennifer was a patient. She was receiving treatment for injuries from an apparent domestic assault. She was terrified to leave him. Lois did not tell her to leave him, she said she had to make that decision. When I went to visit Jimmy two nights ago I was told by a nurse that Lois had not been in that afternoon as usual and that she had left with Jennifer who seemed very upset."

Oliver paused to recompose himself. "I tracked them down via Lois's phone to the warehouse but when I got there, they were both lying in a pool of blood."

It was all too much for Clark, the fury was consuming him. Lana went to comfort him but he pushed her away. Oliver knew what he was going to do. "Clark, don't. Paul Campbell has been arrested on suspicion of murder. Let the Court deal with it."

"He will get off."

"I have investigators crawling all over the case. He will not get away with it. I won't let him."

"Oliver, it will take months to get a trial date and he will be out on bail before you know it."

"Killing him may make you feel better for a while but it will take over your whole life." Oliver replied from experience.

"So you expect me to sit back and do nothing."

"No Clark. You can help me look for evidence to nail him, but I need you in a better state of mind. Let's go back to Smallville and get her funeral out of the way. Lois would hate to see you acting like this."

"She hated me any way." Clark told Oliver, the guilt starting to creep into his head.

Lana looked at Clark with puzzlement. "Why did she hate you Clark?"

Clark looked at her. "Never mind."

"Look why don't you two go back home. I will be flying there this afternoon. General Lane wants Lois buried in Smallville because it was the closest thing to home. The funeral is going to be at 11am tomorrow morning so go home and rest." Oliver explained.

Next morning was a lovely Spring day. Clark had spent the night on the internet trying to find out more about Paul Campbell. He had become obsessed with knowing everything about him. Lana was annoyed that he would not open up to her. In fact he had barely said a word to her.  
Clark came downstairs in his suit. The last time he had worn this was on the day of his dad's funeral. His mind kept wandering back to the image of Lois lying in a pool of blood. Lana was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm wonderful." He fired back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Clark, why won't you open up to me. Why are you so angry?"

"Well pardon me for being annoyed that one of my best friend has been murdered."

"Isn't it amazing how you suddenly remember Lois as a close friend? You two couldn't stand each other." Lana offered without thinking.

Clark glared at her and walked out the door into the limo waiting for them.

"Hi Clark."

"Mom..." he hugged her tightly as if he was holding onto her for life.

Martha had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Clark...". For some reason she finished mid sentence, but Clark put it down to grief.

Lana got in the car. "Hi Martha."

"Hi Lana, are you ok?"

"Glad when we get this over with." She replied without much feeling.

Clark spent the rest of the journey looking out of the window. Martha noticed the tension between her son and Lana. This was in total contrast to the other day when Clark phoned to say he and Lana were close to being back together.

General Lane stood by the car that was carrying the coffin. He looked like a broken man.

Clark walked over to him. "Sir, I am so sorry about Lois."

"I wish I had told her I loved her." There were tears in his eyes.

"Me too." Clark whispered under his breath so no one could hear.

The service was a lovely one. Lois would have loved it. One person missing from the funeral was Chloe. Oliver had announced she had developed a blood clot from her recent Brainiac exorcism and would be unable to fly. Clark had not even had the chance to speak to her.

Clark looked over during the service and was shocked to see the presence of TV cameras. He could never work out how unethical it was of the Press to intrude on people's private grief. This personal service would be beamed into living rooms around the country.

The General was particularly perturbed by their presence because he could not track Lucy down to tell her and he knew she may see it on the news. He hoped it would not make it to Europe.

After the gathering dispersed, Clark asked to be alone for a while.

"I'll stay with you." Lana announced.

"I want to be alone." He replied.

"Why are you being like this Clark? If I did not know any better I would have said you were in love with her." Lana said, as she felt Martha grab her arm.

"Lana, will you keep me company." She asked.

Clark was left at the side of the grave. "Lois, I am so sorry." Tears poured down his face. "I should never have pushed you away."

Then suddenly something caught his eye. In the distance Oliver and Sam Lane were having an indepth discussion which ended up with them shaking hands and even odder – with a smile...

_Three days previously._

Lois did not know what to do. Now Chloe was by Jimmy's side at the hospital she felt a little redundant. She had asked Chloe what had happened to her but her cousin would not go into specifics, only to say that she was kidnapped by a meteor freak.

On the second morning, Chloe and Lois were having coffee together at the hospital when Lois broached the subject she sworn she would stay away from.

"So Chloe, any gossip from Smallville. I have only been away a week but I bet I have missed loads." Lois asked trying to act innocent.

"Not really, just the usual. It is going to be the biggest squash festival that the town has ever seen this year." Chloe replied, winding Lois up.

"Sounds exciting. Kinda makes me wish I was back there."

"Lois, just come out with it." Chloe announced.

"Ok then, how is he?"

"He is fine."

"Has he mentioned me?" Lois asked hopefully.

Chloe tried to deflect the question. "I am sure you have been mentioned once or twice in passing."

Lois gave her cousin a look. "Guess not then!"

"He has been really busy with me missing and everything."

"By 'everything' I assume you mean a certain brunette going by the name of Lana. You can talk about her." Lois stated.

Chloe gulped. "Yeah I guess he has been."

The look on Lois's face said it all. She was gutted, but was determined not to give away the extent of her upset. "So are they back together."

Chloe was uneasy. "I don't know, you would have to ask him."

"So they are then. I should have known this would happen."

"What would happen? Ah...I should know. Do you think your almost kiss with Clark went unnoticed by Jimmy and me? I did act surprised to see Lana but to be honest once I saw your look of disappointment at her arrival, I just wanted to tell Lana to head straight back out the door."

Lois made a face. "I have come to the conclusion I don't like Lana much. She leaves Clark and announces it on a DVD. Now she comes back and Clark is like her lap dog, following her around."

Lois shrugged her shoulders and continued. "I suppose I am being unfair. Clark is his own worst enemy and is as much to blame. Why does he always go back for more?"

Chloe held her hand. "I think Clark is a deep person who has trouble working out what he really wants. You love him, dont' you." She asked candidly.

There was a tear in her eye. "Yeah I do. Oliver guessed too. I must be pretty obvious. However I know I am resided to join the list of Clark's unrequited loves. Will you bunch up?" she joked.

Chloe smiled. "Yes, no problem. It will be nice to have company. Don't give up on him just yet. I have spent the past four years watching small sparks fly between you two. One of these days you will start a fire. Mark my words."

"You are very poetic this morning Chloe." Lois remarked.

"Lois, I am interrupting." A timid young woman approached their table. She looked as though she had been in a fight.

"Could you come to my room. I need to talk to you."

Lois smiled. "Of course Jen. Give me five."

The woman left. Chloe was curious. "What is the story there?"

"She is called Jennifer. She was beaten to a pulp by her boyfriend last week. We kept meeting at the coffee machine in between her and Jimmy's ward and we got talking."

"God, how can anyone do that to someone. I hope he is behind bars."

"She won't leave him." Lois added. "He is the biggest crimelord in the city and she terrified for her life if she says anything. Look I have to go."

"Can we meet this afternoon? I will have made a decision by then about whether to go back to Smallville or not." Lois explained.

"About three for a coffee?"

"Ok cuz. That would be perfect."

Lois knocked on the door of Jen's room. She was sitting in bed in a world of her own.

"How are you today?"

"I feel stronger today, thanks to you. I need to act. I am being discharged this afternoon and I am going to the police." Jen announced with determination.

"I am coming with you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Jen grabbed her hand. "No Lois. I will not place you in danger."

"You don't have a choice because if you don't let me come I will follow you." Lois smiled.

"Lois, you are an amazing woman. I wish I were like you. If I let you come, you need to promise me one thing." Jen offered.

"What's that?"

"Lois don't give up on Clark. He is blinded by obsession at the moment. He needs time to see the light." She said.

Lois laughed. "you don't even know him."

"I feel like I do." Jen replied.

At lunchtime Jen discharged herself. Lois hailed a cab to take them to the police station. She didn't bother telling Chloe where she was going because she would be back by three once the police took over the case.

The cab seemed to be taking a long time and Jen started to panic when it took a turn into an disused industrial estate.

"Is there a problem?" Lois asked.

"Yes there is. You shouldn't have agreed to go to the police."

The cab pulled up and they were blindfolded. They heard a man laughing and joking with the driver. Wherever they were taken was damp and musty. Lois could hear drips of water falling on the ground.

What happened next was quick. Lois heard one shot and a thud and then another shot rang out, followed by everything going black.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois woke up in a daze. Was this heaven? Was she dead?

Then her eyes started to focus a little better and she found herself staring at Chloe and an unfamiliar face.

"Chloe." She sat up too quickly and soon her head was spinning and she fell back on the bed.

"Lois, you're safe."

"Stay lying down Ms Lane. You are sedated. It won't take long for it to wear off."

"Who the hell are you and why am I sedated?"

"Lois, calm down. This is Emil Hamilton, he works for Oliver."

"Am I dead? Where are we? Where is Jen?"

"Lois, calm down. You need to rest. I will tell you everything."

Emil grabbed Lois a drink of water, and raised the back of the bed so she could sit up a little bit.

Lois noticed the small windows. She realised they were on a plane.

"Where are we? Are we flying?"

"Yes, we are on the Queen jet?"

"Why?"

"Lois you are not going to give up until I tell you?" Chloe smiled. "Right sit and listen."

"You were kidnapped by one of Paul Campbell's henchman. Seconds before he fired a shot at you, Oliver took you out with a small arrow to make it look like you had been shot."

"And he fell for it?"

"It was dark. He left in a hurry so he did not bother to check his handy work." Chloe explained.

"What are Jen?"

"I'm afraid she was not as lucky as you. Oliver did not get there in time to save her."

Lois was upset. "She didn't deserve it. We need to nail the bastards that did this."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "That is why we need to keep you safe. You are the star witness in any case against him. We need to protect you. Everyone thinks you are dead. We have covered up everything so no one will know your whereabouts until the trial."

"So my family think I am dead. And Clark?"

"There are a few people in the know. Your father knows. Oliver phoned him and told him the plan. His influence in the Government comes in handy. Martha knows, but no-one else and that is the way it needs to stay."

Lois was upset. It was all too much for her for her to take in. "How could this happen? So where are we going?"

"We are going to Amstel. It is a small community in Virginia. Oliver used to spend his childhood holidays there so he was able to set up the perfect cover for you."

"So how long am I going to be in this village for?" Lois asked.

"The trial will probably be hurried through as quickly as possible. There is 100% certainity that Campbell will get bail and they cannot risk him being on the streets for longer than necessary. I would say six weeks max." Emil explained.

"So I am going to have to break contact for six weeks with everyone and everything I know."

"Not quite everybody but I need to explain everything and then I will get to that part."

"Right your new name is Joanna Devlin. You are 25 yrs old. You have just come to settle in Amstel because you grew up in a small village in Canada and this reminded you of your home."

"I hope you have written all this down. I was never very good at taking lots of information in. So do I work? Please give me a job I can actually do."

"No, you don't need to. Your husband Chris Devlin works away in Europe but comes home a few times a year. You haven't seen him for months."

"Ah...I see, so he won't be home the time I am there." Lois added.

"Actually he is due home in a few days for six weeks."

Lois almost fainted. "You mean I have to spend six weeks with some actor I don't know."

Chloe smiled trying to reassure her. "Actually the man in question was handpicked by your father. He would not go along with the plan otherwise."

"Oh great, I am stuck in a backwards village, living with a man I have never met before but I am expected to act as though I love him."

"Well that is the twist. I thought I would add some dimensions to the story. Prior to Chris coming home, Joanna found out that he has been having an affair whilst away on business and he is coming home to save their relationship. I suggested this so people don't question why you aren't getting on so well. I have already started spreading the gossip." Chloe seemed pleased with herself.

"Great Chloe, anything else you fancy adding to this fantasy or should I say horror story." Lois asked, clearly not impressed. "Like I am married to an alien or something?"

Chloe laughed to herself at the irony of that statement. "Well, you are a seasoned bickerer. You should be fine."

"Yeah , I am with Smallville but not..." she was stopped midsentence by the telltale look on her cousin's face. "No, please tell me you haven't."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Your father asked for him personally. He has always appreciated his family taking you in."

"What did Clark say to all this?"

"He doesn't know yet. Oliver and your father will tell him after your funeral tomorrow."

"My funeral! Think it will be your funeral Chloe when he finds out..."

Clark did not waste any time and decided to corner Oliver at the wake, but just as he was about to, he felt an arm linking his.

"Clark, are you going to get me a drink?" Lana smiled.

Clark was not in the mood. He had learnt more in past 24 hrs about Lana than he had in the past 8 yrs. Was he so blind? She was so needy and self absorbed. "Lana, what do you think it is – a party?"

"I was only asking. I can't wait to get on with our lives and make a difference in this world." Lana snapped.

"Lana, is that powersuit going to your head?"

"Clark, did you forget what happened on that roof yesterday. We agreed to patrol together, do everything together."

"Lois is dead and you expect me to carry on as though nothing has changed." Clark asked angrily.

She pulled him round to look at her. "Clark, the important thing in your life is standing right in front of you. Why are you acting as though Lois meant anything to you?"

"Lana, that's it. Get out of my life before I say something I will regret."

Lana sped off in a temper. He would come back tail between his legs, begging forgiveness like he always did.

Clark found Oliver talking to Martha and the General in the corner of the bar.

His mom walked over to him. "How are you doing?"

"Oliver, I need to talk to you in private." Clark replied.

"We need to talk to you too. Can we go for a drive in my car?" Oliver asked.

The four of them climbed in the stretched limo and drove off down the road.

"Is Lana gone?" Martha asked.

"Yeah we had a fight." Clark replied.

"Good." The General stated. "Now we can get down to business."

"What business and since when did you all become so friendly?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Since we joined forces to protect Lois." The General replied.

Clark glared at them. "Well you didn't do a very good job. She's dead remember."

Oliver looked guilty. "Clark, we are sorry to have put you through this but Lois's life was at risk. Lois is not dead. She is in hiding under an assumed name."

"Where is she? Can I see her? Why?"

Martha joined in. "Lois is the only witness who can bring Campbell down at trial. It is the only way we could protect her."

"So how do you know she will stay safe?"

The General actually managed a smile. "That is where you come in. I have picked you as the person I want to stay with her. I trust you and your family with her life."

"So you want me to go and watch out for her."

"Something like that." The General added. "I will leave the fine details to Mr Queen. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back and look like a grieved father before everyone wonders what is going on." The General was dropped off, but before he got out he turned to Clark. "Please look after my little girl."

Clark nodded and smiled.

"So Oliver, how is Lois coping with the news?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have not spoken to Chloe yet."

"I guess my super powers will come in handy so I can watch out for her. So what is my cover?"

"You are Christopher Devlin, a business man who sells local farm produce around Europe. He lives with his wife Joanna..."

"Oliver, can I just stop you there. Did you say wife? Me and Lois married. She hates me."

"Don't worry. Chloe has covered that. Joanna has just found out that you have had an affair abroad so you are not getting on at the moment."

"This is crazy." Clark snapped. "No-one will fall for it."

"Well, there is no other choice. Do you want to protect her or not?"

Clark just looked at him in disbelief. "What do you think? I would do anything for Lois."

"Does that include dumping her the minute your ex comes back on the scene?" Oliver said without thinking.

"Whatever you thought you saw Oliver, you don't know the full story." Clark replied.

"That's funny because the version I got from Lois seemed pretty detailed." Oliver fired back.

"She told you. I shouldn't have led her on. It must have been the effect of the wedding. I will apologise when I see her."

Martha interrupted the spat between the two friends. "I would maybe leave it for Lois to bring up. You will have plenty of time to talk when you are living with her for six weeks."

"I guess so."

Oliver realised he had spoken out of turn. "Sorry Clark. I was out of order, it's just Lois was so upset that night."

Clark felt guilty from that last comment. "I will make it up to her."

Martha handed Clark a box. "This has all the information you need and your birth certificate, license and other documents plus your wedding ring."

"When do I need to be there?" Clark asked.

"Sometime this afternoon, but I think we need to sort Lana first. She will come looking for you otherwise." Oliver replied.

"Let me deal with that." Martha smiled. "I have an idea. I will tell her you have gone training with Jor-el for a few months, but you wouldn't say why."

"You don't mind telling her a lie." Clark asked.

"Not if it is to protect Lois." She smiled.

"So how do I get there?"

"Run as usual but I have arranged for you to pick a car up at Charlottesville airport. Lois has a car as well. They are both untraceable. I have covered your tracks as best as I could."


	3. Chapter 3

Lois was unpacking her things. Luckily she had managed to bring the contents of all her wardrobes. Chloe would not to do with the extra space. She picked up a car at the airport and easily found her way to the small town. The sign mentioned a population of 946.

It was very picturesque and all the streets were tree lined and well kept. Her address for the next six weeks was a small white house on one of these streets and true to the image in her head, it did have a white picket fence.

She pulled up the drive and started to unload her things. It was a matter of minutes before a neighbour appeared.

"Hi there, Ms. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Joanna Devlin. Most people call me Jo. I am moving in today." She smiled at the rather cute looking guy.

"Hi Jo. I'm Mike Peebles. I will be your new neighbour."

Seconds later a blond woman came out of the same house. She looked younger than him until she got closer and it was obvious that she had been under the knife a few times and that was just on her nose.

"Hi, I'm Mike's wife, Marie."

"Hi, I'm Jo."

Like something out of the movies, Marie had a plate full of cookies and muffins to offer her. Chloe had been very effective in her rumour spreading, as these two had obviously been curtain twitching for the past few hours waiting for Lois to arrive.

Marie smiled. "Why don't you come in a coffee and we can talk."

Lois felt like she was being interviewed on a chat show but decided it would be better to play ball and cooperate.

"Ok then. That will be lovely." Lois said with a sickly sweet smile.

Soon she was sitting in a kitchen diner wondering when they were going to ask her bra size.

"I could not help but notice the wedding ring. Guess you're married then."

"Yeah, to Chris. He works in Europe as a salesman for US local produce. He is due home this afternoon."

"How long has he been away for?"

"Six months this time." Lois was glad she had been filled in with all the info she needed and hoped Clark had been given the same.

"That is a long time. I guess we will not be seeing you for a few days." Marie said as she nudged and winked at her husband who chuckled.

"Guess not." Lois said, actually pleased that her and Clark would have an excuse to spend a few days without fear of being disturbed. They needed to compare notes and set ground rules.

"How long have you been married for?"

Lois smiled. "Coming up three years."

"And no children?"

"He is never home long enough." Lois gave a false laugh.

Marie and her husband, in fact probably the whole town would know about her's 'husband's' infidelity. Lois was not willing to give anything away about it, partly due to the fact the slight truth in the story still touched a raw nerve.

Then she reminded herself that she was exaggerating. Clark was not cheating on her by running back to Lana. After all, a near kiss did not equate to a proper exclusive relationship.

"Look, thanks for the coffee but I better get unpacked before Chris arrives back." Lois suggested.

Marie and Mike jumped up, willing and eager to help her unload the car and to be given the chance to pry some more. Lois wondered if the rest of the town's inhabitants were like this.

Ten minutes later, Lois was sitting in the lounge of her new temporary home surrounded by boxes. She had chased her neighbours to get on with the unpacking. For some reason, the floodgates opened and the tears fell. It was not until there was a tap on the door an hour later, that the crying let up.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Clark asked as he gently pushed the door. He walked into the living room to see Lois sobbing her heart out.

He ran to her and pulled her up into a tight hug. "Lois, I'm here now."

Lois's upset turned to anger and she pushed him away. "Hallelujah Clark. Is that supposed to mean something?"

Clark could see the look of fury on her face. "Lois, I thought you were dead."

Lois softened her mood a little. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She said between the sobs. "I have had a rough few days with almost being killed and everything else."

Clark looked at her tenderly. Lois hated when he did that because any resolve she had to stay mad at him completely disappeared.

Their spat was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Mike and Marie. Clark stared at Lois. "We were just having a slight disagreement. Chris, can I introduce Mike and his wife Marie from next door. They have been so welcoming. This is my husband Chris."

Clark shook their hands. "Nice to meet you! Just ignore us. It takes us a few days to get used to each other again."

"Well I was joking to Mike you would probably be in bed already." Marie obviously was obsessed with people's sex lives.

Clark smiled with embarrassment. "Well we might be heading there soon...um..honey."

Lois almost threw up at the term of endearment Clark had just given her. "Yeah probably. We have so much time to catch up on, don't we pumpkin?" She smacked his bottom playfully.

Clark just grinned. This was going to be six weeks of torture.

"We will leave you two to it." Mike winked.

Lois and Clark breathed a sigh of relief, looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. "well forget unpacking honey. Let's just get to bed."

"Okay, sounds good to me pumpkin."

Clark was starting to wish he had taken acting classes at high school instead of playing football. Scenes from the Stepford Wives film kept playing in his head.

Just then a white van pulled up. The delivery man got out and walked up to the door.

"Mrs Devlin, we have a delivery for you." The man smiled politely.

Clark came to the door, worried it was a trap.

"Oh, Mr Devlin, would you mind coming to the van to help me. The delivery has not been that cooperative to be honest."

Clark was puzzled by that comment until he heard a familiar woof. "Shelby?" he said excitedly.

The man opened the door and Shelby jumped into his arms. "Someone is pleased to see you." A voice from behind them said.

"Marie..." he groaned.

"He is a lovely dog, obviously not pedigree but then again it is more fashionable to get a dog from a pound these days." She said putting on an obnoxious voice.

Shelby just took one look and growled. "Shelby, hush." Clark ordered as Shelby took one look at Lois and ran up to greet her tail wagging.

Lois grabbed Clark's hand and walked into the house with Shelby, smiling at the neighbours as she went.

Once back in the house, Clark fussed Shelby. Lois joined him. "It is lucky I had my allergy shot."

"Guess so, think Chloe must have sent him."

"Lois, shall we start unpacking. Think we might as well get settled in. I am being a gentleman tonight, so I will let you choose the bedroom you want." Clark smiled.

"Big problem, there is only one bedroom, so looks like we are back at the good old days. You're on the sofa."

"Ok, anything to keep you happy."

Lois's face changed. "Don't be like that Clark."

"Like what?" he asked.

"All apologetic and over the top. You have nothing to apologise for and I want to hear nothing more about it. Let's just get the next six weeks over without any drama."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Changing the subject, do you feel brave?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it, revealing an empty space. "Think we need to top up. Let's head down to the supermarket. I noticed one on the drive in."

"Okay then."

She grabbed her purse and they headed out of the door to the car.

Now they both knew what it would be like to drive in a Presidential Motorcade but without the cheering. As they drove down the main street, people were stopping and pointing at them.

"This is a weird town." Clark suggested.

"You are not kidding." Lois smiled.

"Feel like the paps are going to jump out any minute." Clark replied.

Things only got more uncomfortable when they entered the shop, so they decided to make this as quick as possible and head back to the house.

"Maybe Chloe picked the wrong town for you to blend into the background." Clark whispered.

Ten minutes later they were back in the car.

"God knows what we have. I think I just threw one of everything in that shopping cart." Lois laughed.

"Lois, as long as we have the dog food it will be fine."

Lois's face said it all. "I forgot to put in the cart. Did you get it?"

"No, I'll run in and get some tins." He said as he jumped out the car.

He was just passing the fruit and vegetable section when he was corner by a middle aged woman who like Marie had obviously invested in plastic surgery.

"Hi, you must be Chris. I'm Maggie. Marie told me all about you." She said licking her lip as though she was going to devour him.

"That's funny because I have only just met Marie so she can't have told you that much." He replied.

"She did mention how cute you were and she was not lying." Maggie was totally invading his personal space making him very uncomfortable.

"You should meet my wife sometime." Clark said to try and get rid of her.

"She is one lucky woman to have you." She was almost drooling on him. "You two could come to my pool party on Saturday afternoon. Marie will give you the address."

"Isn't it a little cold for a pool party?" Clark asked.

"No, we have an indoor pool." She smiled.

"Well, I'd better get the dog food and go." Clark excused himself.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed back into the car. "I'm sorry I took so long. One of Marie's friends tried to seduce me in the fruit and veg section."

Lois didn't mean to but couldn't help herself. "You didn't kiss her did you? Oh no I forgot you, you run out on woman before you get to that part."

Clark looked at her. "Lois, I thought you said we wouldn't mention it so I appreciate it if you didn't." He announced sharply.

Lois took this as a sign that he was missing Lana. "Ok then."

Clark did not mean to be sharp but in all honesty it was a self defence mechanism against the guilt he felt. He did not know what to say to Lois. He wanted to make everything better for her but he didn't know how. He just hoped these six weeks thrown together would be a chance to put things behind them and move forward.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, both suddenly uncomfortable in each others' presence.

Clark was pleased when they made it home. He decided to take Shelby for a walk.

"Lois, I am going for a walk. Poor Shelby has been cooped up for hours, so he needs to stretch his paws." He smiled.

"Can I come with you?" Lois asked.

"Why don't you stay here and rest for a while." Clark replied. He needed a break. There was something happening to Clark when he was around Lois. There had been a shift in their relationship but he could not work out what had changed or when.

"Ok then. I get it. If you can't bear to be near me why don't you just say." She sulked, upset by his attitude.

"Lois, it is not like that."

"Well it sounded like that." She snapped. "Let's just ring Oliver and we can get you back to Smallville before you know it. I can look after myself." She said picking up her cell.

He grabbed it out of her hand, and for a second their hands touched, making them both jump as if they had been hit by an electric shock.

"You...you cannot do that. Oliver said we had to break contact until he got in touch with us." Clark said unsettled by their exchange.

"Ok...guess we have no choice."

Clark softened. "Look Lois, why don't you come for that walk?"

She shook her head. "No, you're right. I need to have a break." She lied. "I will make us a salad tonight. Enjoy your walk."

He headed out for a walk and a chat with Shelby. Pity he could not answer back...


	4. Chapter 4

Clark and Shelby were enjoying their walk, when he heard familiar footsteps following him down the street.

"Hi Lois. Couldn't resist it?" he said realising how glad he was to see her.

"No, I needed some fresh air." Lois smiled.

"Well, nice to have your company." He replied sincerely. "I'm sorry I was abrupt with you before. It is just living with someone 24/7 is new to me."

"What are you talking about Smallville? What were you and Lana doing last year at the farm?" she asked in a light-hearted way.

"You call that living together. She spent more time at Aunt Nell's than with me." He replied.

"Maybe you are hard to live with. Guess I am going to find out." She giggled. "By the way, what does Lana think about you living with me? Bet that went down like a lead balloon."

Clark stopped her. "Lois, she doesn't know."

This opened a floodgate of questions for Lois, but she held back. Why did he not tell her? Were they not together anymore? Then she told herself, it didn't matter anyway and was none of her business.

"Oh I see. Why didn't you tell me about this party tomorrow?" she asked, going off on a tangent.

"So Marie has already told you about it? If we go, would you stick close to me? I think Maggie is going to seduce me otherwise and believe me that is not a very attractive proposition." He laughed.

"I promise. Clark, have you noticed all the curtains moving in these houses as we pass."

"Yeah, 23 times to be precise. I think we better start acting more like a couple." He suggested, as he held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

She took it, and intertwined her fingers with his. To her amazement she felt so comfortable with this public display of affection.

They walked for half an hour, enough to circuit the town three times. It was not exactly Metropolis. Even Smallville seemed like a city compared to this.

"Shall we head home?" Clark asked

When they got through their front door they realised that they were still holding hands as though it was the most natural thing to do.

"You can let go now Smallville."

He looked down at his hand, realised it was still attached to hers and removed it.

"So is salad okay today?"

"That will be great Lois because it does not involve the use of an oven." He laughed.

Dinner was the perfect opportunity for Lois to tell Clark about her time in Star City.

"Stop me if this is too raw for you, but what did happen in Star City. I only have Oliver's version of events."

"No, it's ok. It will be good for me to talk about it. Basically when I was at the hospital with Jimmy I met Jennifer and we got on really well. She told me everything about Campbell and how he treat her like a princess at first but once she moved in with him, it turned sour and the regular beatings started." Lois looked upset, so recomposed herself.

"I never once told her to leave, as I knew it was her decision. She finally decided on Tuesday that she was going to leave him so I planned to go to the police station to support her but as you know we were intercepted. I cannot believe she is dead. All this for nothing. I am going to make sure that she did not die in vain. That bastard is going down." The growing anger in her voice was evident.

"You are so brave, Lois."

"Brave, no I'm not. Deep down I am terrified that he will be coming to get me."

"I'll protect you!" Clark said chivalrously.

"What can you do if he finds out where we are? You cannot take on his gun wielding henchmen."

For a second Clark wished he could tell her that he could protect her, but he didn't. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"What happens when you are summoned back to Smallville by..." Lois asked with tears in her eyes.

"Lois, I will not leave your side. If I had to chose, you would come first."

"And you expect me to believe that." Her anger was now directed towards him. "You already made your choice." Lois got up and ran out the room. The bedroom door slammed and he did not see any more of her until morning.

When Clark woke up he was greeted by the sound of Lois singing in the kitchen. "Morning Clark."

"Hi Lois, are you ok?" he asked puzzled by her upbeat mood.

"Yeah fine. Before you ask, I was tired and stressed last night so let's not talk about it."

Clark's head was spinning. One minute Lois was ranting at him, the next she was singing happily and making him breakfast. He decided to let the matter drop but knew at some point it would come to a head.

"What time is this party?" Clark asked, not wanting to go.

"12..."

"Do you think we should go?"

"I think we don't have much choice, because if we don't we will be hunted down by our neighbours." Lois laughed.

"Luckily I brought my swimming costume." Lois remarked. "And guess what, I have just been down the shop for you and got you some trunks."

"Gee...thanks Lois. What would I do without you." He replied sarcastically.

"The last thing I need." He continued. "...is to be bare chested."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Smallville, I think you are becoming very full of yourself. Are you sure you are not exaggerating about these women?"

Clark had been right. From the minute they walked into the garden of the large mansion, the women were all eyeing him up.

"Maybe it is hunting season for cougars." She laughed, only adding to Clark's worry.

Clark looked at her. "Lois, I am sorry but you are going to have to protect me here."

"How can I do that?" she asked innocently.

"Pretend you are my wife like we are supposed to be doing?"

"But you cheated on me, remember. Things are a little frosty between us." Lois smirked.

Just then they were interrupted by a couple of women. "Hi, you must be Jo. Why don't you join us?" they asked as they pulled her away from Clark.

A few of the men came over including Mike to chat to Clark.

"Hi Chris, can I introduce Jason and Peter to you. They live on your new street too."

"Hi." Clark shook their hands. "This is a nice house."

"Yeah it is and it looks as though Maggie has you in her sights." Mike suggested.

"I guessed that the other day. Well she will have to look elsewhere." Clark replied. "I am happily married."

Peter piped up. "Let's be honest Chris, would your wife notice if you strayed again."

Clark was amazed. "God, how fast does gossip travel around this place? Anyway what does Maggie's husband have to say about this?"

"Which one?" Jason smirked. "Choose a number. I don't even know if her divorce came through from number 14 yet. She is on the prowl."

Peter and Mike were suddenly distracted from something at the pool. They stood there with their mouths gaping open. He turned around to see Lois climbing onto the diving board. Clark joined them in their admiration.

"Chris, how the hell could you possibly cheat on her? She is gorgeous. Bet she has not been near a scalpel. It is hard to tell which parts of our wives are plastic and which are real." Jason joked.

"I know I must have been mad." He said, continuing to take in the sight.

Lois noticed, she turned and smiled at Clark. Clark felt his stomach doing somersaults and his pulse quicken. He finally admitted his physical attraction to Lois. What had he been missing all this time?

In an instant, his need to protect her from the oogling eyes overwhelmed him or was it just the need to be close to her. He took off his top and jumped into the pool.

"Nice of you to join me." She smiled as she swam across to him, getting a little too close for comfort.

Lois looked around and noticed everyone staring at them waiting for their next step.

"Think we had better put on her show." Lois said as she started to run her hands up his torso.

Clark groaned. "Lois..."  
"Kiss me..." Lois demanded although whether this was a demand from Lois or Joanna was debatable.

She looked into his eyes. It was the same look he had on his face at Chloe's wedding, and he was being drawn towards her by some inexplicable force. Their lips touched for a second. Lois felt as though a bolt of lightning jolted through her. Clark pushed Lois back against the wall of the pool to allow him to apply more pressure. Their skin was touching only adding to the pleasure. But was it all an act?

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the other side of the garden pulling Lois out of her trance.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" A smartly dressed man asked. "The lunch is ready. Please help yourselves."

Lois pulled away from Clark muttering something about being hungry and swam to the other side of the pool. She did not look back once and if she had, she would have seen Clark's shell-shocked face staring at her.

Clark got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. He was about to join Lois but he was intercepted by Maggie.

"Hi Chris, how are we today? Looked like you and your wife were getting a little carried away. I need help to grab some towels from the bathroom, could you help me?"

Clark tried to turn her down but he did not want to create a scene. "Ok..."

She grabbed Clark by the arm and took him into the bathroom in her bedroom.

"So where are the towels?" Clark asked.

"You didn't really believe there were towels here, did you? You and I both know why you came with me." Maggie said seductively as she ran a finger down his chest and before he could react she kissed him full on.

"How could you?" said a voice behind them. Lois was standing there in a state of shock. "Jo... I can explain. Give me a chance."

Lois screamed at him. "As if once wasn't bad enough. I give you a second chance just to have it thrown back in my face. Go home, pack your things. We are over."

Lois's acting was off the scale. He did not know she could be so passionate and emotional in her acting. If he did not know any better, he would think she was not acting.

She ran out and walked home. Clark looked at Maggie. "Thanks for that." He snapped at her.

"My pleasure..." Maggie whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark arrived back to find Lois packing his things. "Aren't we taking this act a bit too far? Everyone is at the party. What are you going to do throw all my suitcases out of the bedroom window?" he joked.

Lois stayed silent and walked to the car, putting his cases in it. "This isn't working. I can look after myself. Leave me alone. I don't need you here. Go back to your precious girlfriend, and live happily ever after in your fantasy world."

Clark realised she meant every word and there was only one way to deal with this. He grabbed Lois by the hand, took her back into the house and shut the door.

"I am not leaving until we sort this out."

"I have told you I don't want to know."

"We need to talk about what happened at the wedding otherwise we are going to destroy each other."

Lois was furious. "We don't need to talk about. I do not need to be reminded that you broke my heart. You took me in and when a better offer came along you throw me on the scrap heap. Clear enough for you."

"I'm sorry."

"You shattered my heart into a thousand pieces and all you can say is that you are sorry."

"I didn't know you felt that way." He protested.

"I loved you and you threw it back into my face."

"Love..." Clark's heart stopped at the very mention of that word. He knew they had an attraction going on but he had no idea her feelings ran so deep.

"Yes, I made the mistake of falling for you, farm boy. Big mistake! I should have known I would never match up to Lana." Lois ranted.

"Lois, you..."

"Look, spare me the gentle putdown. I am a big girl, I can cope with your rejection. I already have once, but just know I will never let you break my heart again." She said with venom.

He had never heard Lois talk with such emotion. He walked over and held her as tight as he could. He did not want to let her leave. He wanted to protect her from everything including himself. There was only one thing for it.

"I will leave, Lois. I think it is for the best so I don't hurt you anymore." He said, his eyes wet with tears. "But remember I will be watching over you."

Something about that last sentence sent chills up her spine. He sounded like he meant it but how could he?

Clark did not even look back, as he got into the car and drove down the street.

Lois fell to her knees, the emotion too much for her. "Oh honey?" a warm and friendly voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see a grey haired woman smiling at her. She offered her hand to Lois who accepted.

"You must be Jo. I am Marsha, your other neighbour from the other side. Why don't you come in for a drink? I think you could do with escaping from the Witches of Amstel for a while."

Lois turned around to see a group of women standing at the other side of the street. It was obvious they had seen everything. Lois followed Marsha into her house.

"Take a seat."

Lois was still obviously upset. "I take it you don't get on with Marie and her friends."

"Do you? They are a little overbearing. I have only lived here one day longer than you and I won't entertain them. They have given up on me already."

"How do you escape the clutches of Marie and Mike. I was accosted within two minutes of arriving."

"So what is going on with you and your husband, if you don't mind me asking." She continued.

"Just a spat. I am sure he will come back."

"Oh I am sure he will. No one is that angry and emotional unless there is a strong bond there in the first place." Marsha explained.

"Are you always this easy to talk to? I feel like I have known you for years and could tell you everything." Lois replied, completely at ease with this woman she had only just met.

"Life experiences I guess." Marsha laughed.

"How long have you and Chris known each other?"

"About five years, but we have been married for three. We were friends at first, well if you call it friends. We bickered a lot."

"That's how the best ones start. What were you arguing about?"

"Were you a counsellor or something?" Lois gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah something like that, more like a lifestyle counsellor."

"Well, basically, he is in love with someone else and it upsets me to know I cannot compete with her."

"Has he told you that?"

"No, not in so many words but actions speak louder than words."

"Who is this person you say he loves?"

"An ex-girlfriend who he spent 7 years with on and off, more off than on actually." She commented.

"Does that not tell you something like they were not meant to be together."

"When he comes back and no doubt he will, why don't you and him come around, and maybe I can act as a mediator. It sounds as though you two are just going around in circles at the moment."

"He won't be back. He will on the first plane out of here." Lois offered.

Marsha got up and looked out the window. "I bet you he isn't, unless that is another man knocking on your door. Give him a chance...Jo." she stuttered, almost tripping herself up.

Lois went out of the door. Clark took one look at her and ran up and hugged her...  
"Can we try again?"

Lois looked back at Marsha. "Yes..."

She hugged him tightly and never wanted to let him go...

Clark grabbed her hand and took her into their house.

"Who was that?" Clark asked.

"Our only normal next door neighbour." Lois smiled. "So what made you come back?"

"Your honesty... Even though I have hurt you Lois, I need to you to believe I never set out to. I would never do that. I value you too much. It's just sometimes I feel misguided and I think my judgement gets clouded. We are in this together, Lo and I'm leaving with you when the time comes. Nothing else matters." Clark announced.

She hugged him again. "Thank you for opening up Clark. I appreciate it."

"So what should we do now?" he asked.

"Talk, let's put everything out in the open." Lois suggested.

Clark gulped. "He could not open up with her completely and hoped she would not ask him awkward questions. He was not ready to show Lois that side of him."

She gestured for him to have a seat on the couch, and she joined him.

"Right, how about we ask each other questions and you have to answer as honestly as you can. " Lois explained.

"Okay, you're on. You go first." He smiled.

"Are you with Lana?"

"Yes and no. We had a row and she does not know where I am. We have not had an official split."

"But you did get back together after the wedding?" she inquired.

"Yes, we got back together a few weeks ago."

"Why did you try to kiss me at the wedding?"

"Lois, you must have noticed what was happening between us that day. There was a connection and it was not the first time I had felt it."

"I felt something too, so why did you leave me and go and see Lana."

"I cannot answer that question."

"Because you don't want to?" Lois asked.

"No because I don't know the answer to the question, well not yet anyway." Clark said as honestly as he could.

"Thanks, now your turn." Lois smiled.

"I don't have any questions at the moment. Can I take a rain-check?"

She nodded.

Clark smiled. "Let's go for a walk or something."

"Ok then." She replied getting up to fetch Shelby's leash only to be greeted by the golden retriever with the item in his mouth.

"Guess you're ready." Clark joked.

Lois reached out to hold his hand. "Do you mind? It's just a habit now." She smiled.

"Of course not!" he held her hand tightly and they headed off down the street.

Most of the tension between them was gone. They were relaxed, enjoying each other's company for the first time in ages.

"Clark, you have to meet Marsha, the other neighbour. She is lovely. Maybe we could invite her over to dinner tonight."

"Ok, if you want." He smiled.

"We will knock on the way back." Lois replied.

When they finally got to Marsha's she was in the garden and the oddest thing happened. Shelby got one look at her and broke free of Lois's grip. He ran towards Marsha and started jumping up excitedly, tail wagging furiously.

"What the hell! Shelby never does that unless he knows someone."

"It is just the effect Marsha has on people. I feel like I have always known her. She must just be one of those people." Lois suggested.

Clark went to get Shelby. "Sorry about that. He is not normally like that. Shelby come here."

"He's fine. Think he must know I love dogs." Marsha explained.

"You must be Chris." She extended her hand.

"That's right. Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come for dinner tonight?" Lois asked her.

"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be." Clark replied.

Clark insisted on cooking dinner, even though Lois was adamant that they should have takeaway. He knocked up a pasta dish just in time for their guest arriving.

"That smells lovely." Marsha said as she walked in the door.

"Well, I can't take credit for it. I am a lousy cook." Lois laughed.

"It is nice to have a normal neighbour. I have not seen Marie or Mike since they spotted us talking to you." Lois commented as they sat chatting after eating.

Lois realised that had sounded rude. "I am sorry I did not mean to offend you. I am sure you are not the reason they have not been out."

"I have not taken any offence and I am sure I am the reason."

"Clark will tell you that I am always putting my foot in it." Lois's face turned to one of immediate panic.

She tried to backtrack, looking at Clark for support. "Why do you always call me by my middle name when you have a drink, honey?" He covered for her.

Lois poured them both another glass of wine. "Why do you never get affected by alcohol?" She asked Clark. "I am tipsy just looking at a bottle of wine."

"A strong constitution I guess." He smiled.

Luckily Marsha laughed. "Look I am going to head off now. I'll leave you two alone. Thanks for a nice night."

Clark got up to show their guest out. Once out of earshot of Lois, Clark tapped Marsha on the back.

"Did you really think I would not guess it was you? I would know you anywhere, but I must say the disguise is a little different to your usual." Clark smirked.

"I should have known I could not fool you Clark." Marsha smiled back...


	6. Chapter 6

Clark returned to the table. "Lois, I'll wash up. Why don't you put your feet up and relax."

"What have I done to deserve this?" Lois smiled.

"Nothing...it is just you have a habit of breaking dishes when you have had a drink." He explained.  
Lois made a funny face at him. "I needed a drink. Maybe it will help me sleep. I have been having nightmares ever since the shooting."

His face showed concern. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What can you do to help?" Lois asked.

He went to sit next to her. "Maybe talking about it will help. I am a good listener."

"Look if I have a bad night tonight, I will see if talking helps tomorrow. It doesn't help my stress when I almost dumped us in it. I cannot believe I used your real name. It is just I relax too much with Marsha."

"Don't worry Lois, I have had to bite my tongue a few times too." Clark replied. "I think we can trust Marsha." He went on, but did not elaborate why.

Lois may have had difficulty coping with the fact Marsha was actually a green skinned alien from Mars. Even he was taken in at first by the use of a female form by Jonn, but now he knew it made him settle even more having a super powered colleague looking out for Lois.

"I thought I might see if she wants to grab a coffee in the morning in town. I don't care what Marie and her so called friends say." Lois said adamantly.

Lois fell asleep quickly that night due to the wine, but it was not long before the nightmares started. She dreamt about Campbell chasing her and Clark down a dark alley way and then shots being fired. She woke up screaming, covered in sweat. The bedroom door burst open. It was Clark. She kneeled on the bed and waited for him to come over. She placed her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

Clark had woken up to the sound of the screams coming from Lois's room. He ran in and saw her chest heaving from the sobs. He went over to the bed to hug her, letting her tears fall onto his bare skin.

She finally calmed down and pulled away from him so she could look at him. Her eyes betrayed her sadness. "Clark, can you stay with me tonight?" she begged.

Clark gave her a supportive smile. "Of course I can. I will just sit with you until you fall asleep."

"No, I mean stay with me." She pulled the covers leaving a space for him to climb in.

He said no more and just did as she asked. Soon he was lying next to her in the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Lois soon fell asleep again and before she knew it, the sun was streaming through the bedroom window on to the perfect form of a sleeping Clark.

She couldn't help but stare at his chest and torso, but then again she could never resist taking a peak whenever Clark was free of his clothes, going back to the first moment they met. It was just a shame he has pyjama bottoms on this morning. Eventually Lois told herself to get her mind out of the gutter.

She fell asleep again only to be woken to the feeling of a weight on top of her. Still half asleep ad with her eyes still closed, she shouted out. "Clark, I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea."

Then her face felt a wet tongue running across it. "Clark, this is taking it too far."

She heard a groan in her ear. "Lois, what are you talking about?"

The voice was coming from next to her, not from the thing lying on her. Her eyes shot open to the sight of an 80lb golden retriever lying on top of her.

"Shelby, get off her." Clark ordered. The dog obeyed immediately and left the room with his tail between his legs.

Clark laughed. "You thought that was me on top of you trying to seduce you."

Lois was embarrassed. "It was a genuine mistake."

"Shelby is 80lbs. I am 200lbs. There is a difference."

"I was half asleep, Smallville although maybe I should have been a little suspicious by the slobbering when he licked me." She laughed, soon joined by Clark.

"Did you sleep better?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I did. Maybe it was having some company that helped."

"My pleasure." He said soon realising his poor choice of words.

"Was it now?" She joked. "And to think I was going to let you sleep in the bed tonight as well." She teased him.

"We'll see." Clark said, reluctant to have a repeat performance as he wasn't sure how long he could promise to keep his hands to himself.

After breakfast Lois headed around to Marsha's house to see if she wanted to go out.

"Hi Marsha, I was wondering if you fancy driving down to the coffee shop."

She smiled. "That will be nice."

They climbed in the car and were soon driving down the street chatting away like old friends. So much so that Lois did not see the STOP sign and drove through it without stopping.

"Oh god, I hope there were no police around." Lois panicked.

Her hopes were soon dashed by the flash of lights in her rear view mirror and the sound of sirens.

She started to hyperventilate. "I can't do this." Lois said as she pulled over.

Marsha looked at her. "Calm down. We will get this sorted."

A deputy approached their car. "Ms. Did you realise that you ran a STOP sign back there?" he said in his heavily accented drawl.

"Yes officer. I plead guilty, can I just pay the fine?" the desperation was evident on her face.

"Ms, let's just settle down. Could you get out of the car?" he opened the door.

Lois grabbed the door and shut it again. "Can I just be on my way?"

"Why are you so worried? I just need to run a check on your license."

Marsha had to act before Lois gave the game away. "Let me handle this." She got out the car and walked around to the deputy. She placed her hand on the deputy's forehead. Lois was amazed to see a light appear on his forehead. Marsha removed her hand.

"So maam...I won't keep you any longer. I am sorry to have troubled you." He walked off to his car and drove off.

Marsha climbed back in the car to see the look of horror on Lois's face. "What the hell just happened back there."

"Lois, let me explain. Oliver sent me." She announced.

Lois suddenly had a mission. She sat in the car looking at Marsha.

"So Oliver sent you. Are you one of his superpowered friends. He has never gone into details but I know he has a group of heroes he works with." Lois explained.

"Yeah I am. I am sorry I have let you find out this way and will understand if you want me to leave." Jonn replied.

"No way, you are protecting me and that means a lot. It doesn't bother me if you are meteor powered." Lois smiled.

"I am not meteor powered. I am actually from another world."

"Oh, so you come from another part of the world."

"No, more like another Planet. Mars to be precise."

"You are a martian." She looked horrified.

"I am sorry for my forwardness but yes I am. You are shocked aren't you." He said.

"Actually yes but it is not my reaction that worries me. As much as I hate to lie to him, we have to keep this from Clark." She said flustered, her head trying to come up with ideas.

"Why?" Jonn asked curiously.

"You have to understand Clark has had a sheltered upbringing on the farm. The most exciting thing that ever happened to him growing up was if a punch-up happened at the annual corn festival." Lois announced.

She continued. "He does not have the same view of the world as most and I think he would have trouble accepting that there are aliens from other planets walking amongst us. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't mean to be this naive, in fact it was one of his most endearing features." Lois was on automatic pilot organising ways of protecting Jonn's secret.

"Oh I see. Whatever you think Lois. I do appreciate your concern." Jonn replied, quietly admiring Lois for her sincerity.

"I am an expert in these sort of matters." She announced confidently. "I have spent years protecting Oliver's secret. I mean even when Clark saw all his equipment at his penthouse last year I managed to convince Clark that Oliver was an amateur archer, whose favourite color is green. He fell for it."

Jonn laughed at Lois, but knew he had to go along with it until Clark decided to tell her about his origins, if indeed he ever did.

"that's great Lois. I am settled in the fact that my secret is safe with you." He said without trying to sound sarcastic.

"So what powers do you have?"

"More than I could mention. You have already seen my mind manipulation abilities but I also have super speed and super strength as well as the ability to change my form."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you don't look like that normally?"

"Actually I look more like your stereotypical alien. I normally take a male form."

"Oh I see." She was surprised.

"Why did you come to Earth?"

"I came here as an advisor to another intergalactic traveller who grew up on Earth."

"You mean there are more aliens on the planet." She asked surprised.

"Well one or two that I know of." He smiled.

Just then Lois looked across to see Clark smiling at her through the window. He was walking Shelby. Lois winked at Jonn and lowered her window.

"Hi Clark."

"You two haven't got very far, have you? The coffee shop is that way." He laughed, gesturing in that direction.

"We just pulled over to check the tires. One seemed flat."

He could see by the look on Jonn's face that there was more to it than that.

Clark looked at the tires. "They look fine to me."

"Thanks Clark, we can go off for a coffee now. I will see you at home soon."

Clark waved goodbye and hoped he would be able to ask Jonn soon what was going on with her.

Jonn and Lois took a seat near the back of the coffee shop so they could continue their chat.

"So Lois, how are you holding up since the shooting." Jonn sounded concerned.

"I keep having nightmares but it helps having Clark around. I feel safe when he is around." She smiled.

"That's good. I'll be staying next door until this is all over." Jonn explained. He had never met Lois before but could see what Clark saw in Lois and it made sense why he had been summoned to the Fortress last week to see Jor-el.

Jor-el had told him that Clark's future wife was in trouble and needed protecting. That is all Jonn needed to convince him that playing matchmaker between Kal-el and Lois was not such a bad plan. After all it was obvious they were destined to end up together but they needed a push in the right direction.

"Lois, how are you and Clark getting on?" Jonn asked.

"Fine. I think we have put the Lana deal behind us. I have accepted he will go back to her when he gets back." She seemed resided.

"Well, this is just my opinion but I think he is falling hard for you. I saw the way and acts when he looks at you. He never smiled like that when he lived with Lana."

Lois was shocked. "How do you know that? Did Oliver tell you?"

"No actually I have been to the farm a few times over the past year on police business. I am a Detective in the Metropolis Police Dept in my male form. I saw Lana and Clark together a few times and they always seemed to be an atmosphere between them." Jonn explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked curiously.

"Because I think you and Clark are not fully aware of your feelings for each other. You were meant to be, trust me."

Lois grinned. "You mean that don't you?"

"Yeah I do. You just need to give Clark time to sort out his feelings about Lana." Jonn said deciding not to interfere further by talking to Clark.

"Lucky I'm patient." She smiled. John could see a glint of excitement in her eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Lois arrived home with one thing on her mind – to make sure that Clark would not find out the secret about Marsha. She knew him well enough to know he would freak.

"Have a nice coffee?" Clark asked as she walked in the door. "I hope you are hungry. I have made us some lunch. Have a seat!"

"You are quite a domesticated creature, arent' you? I don't remember you being like this when I lived at your place. Maybe your mom insisted on doing everything."

"I did do most of the farm chores you know." He defended himself. "I was not a lazy bum."

"I know that." She replied.

"When is Marsha coming around again?" Clark inquired.

Lois clamped up. "Actually I have not made any plans."

"Oh I see. I thought you two got on really well."

"We do but she does have her own life." Lois fired back.

"What's up with you, Lo? You have been prickly since you came back." Clark asked concerned something was happening.

"Nothing, you're paranoid. I think it is just the lack of sleep last night."

"Never mind, have some lunch. I thought we might go for a drive to the countryside for a walk. Shelby is a little bored of being on his leash. He needs a run."

"Sounds nice. I must say it is getting a little overbearing being watched in this place." Lois smiled.

Mid afternoon they drove into the Virginian Hills. It was a beautiful spring day. Clark had never visited this part of the country before but his mom was always saying how much she loved spending weekends off here.

They headed off up a track. For some reason, Lois automatically grabbed his hand when they started walking. Shelby was way off ahead.

"Clark, there was something I needed to talk to you about."

Clark took notice, hoping he would find out what Lois was hiding from her. " I know I shouldn't be asking this but do you know what happened with Chloe. Who took her?"

Lois definitely knew how to ask awkward questions. "Why don't you ask her?"

"She refused to tell me, saying she does not want to talk about. You promised to bring her back at the hospital and you followed through on your promise, didn't you?"  
Clark looked at her. "Lois, I am sorry but I have to take Chloe's silence as a sign she does not want you to know."

"That is not an answer, Clark. She needs someone to talk to and I am the closest thing she has to family in Kansas. I can tell she is burying all her emotions and she needs to deal with it."

"Maybe you're right but it is not my place to betray her confidence. I hope I have not upset you too much."

"No I understand and I know you have a close relationship with her and you will be there for her to talk to. I always thought you two would get together." Lois smiled.

"She would have liked to, but I never saw past Lana. Saying that I have never seen Chloe as anything more than my best friend. I guess you can't make yourself fall in love with someone."

"Guess not!" Lois said, disappointed at that response as it sounded that he was still holding a candle for Lana. Marsha was obviously way off the mark."

The track came to a crossroads. "Which way?"

"How about this way" he pointed towards a wooded area.

"Ok then. We'd better remember the way out though." She joked.

"We have the best sniffer dog in the world." Clark laughed.

"How was the General at the funeral? Did you get on ok?" Lois asked as they continued their walk arm in arm.

"He was actually nice to me, but I think that is because he wanted me to look out for you. He could see how devastated I was when I thought you were..." Clark stuttered at the last few words, he couldn't get them out.

Lois stopped him. She turned to him and could see the heartbreaking emotion in his eyes. "I am fine, Clark."

Clark continued to stare into her eyes. "I thought I had lost you forever. The pain was unbearable, like someone was tearing through my heart with a knife. You don't realise how much someone means to you until you lose them."

"You have not lost me Clark. I am here now!" She smiled, tenderly running her hands across his cheek.

They started to move towards each other, not breaking their eye contact. "There is no one watching us. We don't have to act." She said in a monotone voice, too distracted by his approaching lips.

"I'm not acting Lois."

Their lips were just about to meet when a shot rang out from the trees behind them...

The shot rang out through the woods. Clark did not hesitate, he scooped Lois up in his arms, but before he could move Lois and he were sitting in the lounge of their house with John standing over them.

"Who are you?" Lois asked, still hyperventilating from the fast change of scenery.

"It's Marsha, Lois."

Lois started to panic looking over at Clark for his reaction. There was no look of emotion on his face, just bewilderment. It was obvious he was still in shock.

Lois looked at Jonn. "You go. I will take care of this." She said as she nodded towards Clark.

"I will go and get Shelby and see where the shots were fired from." John sped out.

"Clark, are you ok?" she placed her hand on his knee.

"Yeah that was a little expected." Clark explained.

"I know. You need to listen to me. Marsha has a few powers you may have noticed. He...She is actually meteor infected." She explained but turned around to see the look of distraction on her face.

"Kal-el, she knows all about me but she is trying to protect my secret from you because she feels you will not handle it." Clark heard with his superhearing

He turned his attention back to Lois. "I guess coming from Smallville that should not surprise me." He smiled.

"So you're ok with it."

"Of course, I am just glad he...she was out there to save us." Clark suggested.

"It is a little confusing with her ability to change appearance." Lois laughed.

"I wonder who was shooting at us." She thought out loud.

"Let Marsha find out. She will be back soon so I think we should not waste any more time." Clark said with a strange expression on his face. "Now where were we?" He whispered as he moved in on her lips.

She could feel his warm breath on the side of his face and suddenly forgot all about the events of the past ten minutes and she met him half way. Clark pulled Lois towards him so that she was sitting on his lap and then he pushed his mouth onto hers, desperate for nothing to disturb them this time. The limited time they had before John returned only made their lip exchange more frenzied.

A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door so they broke apart gazing into each other's eyes Their eyes both acknowledged the new level of their relationship. All barriers were now down.

"Let's finish this later." She whispered in his ear, nibbling it at the same time

Lois reluctantly climbed off his lap and went to answer the door. Clark sighed to himself secretly wishing he could take Lois to some deserted island to be alone with her, with no distractions.

"Hi." She said as Shelby greeted her and then brushed past her to see Clark who had got up to join Lois.

"Come in..." he signalled for John, who was in his Marsha disguise, to come in.

Lois looked embarrassed as they sat in the lounge. "can we just ask what we should call you?"

"I can see my form may be puzzling you so let me explain. I am John Jones. This is my usual form. I will stay in this form unless I am at risk of being spotted by any town people when I will assume my Marsha form. Agreed."

Clark stuck out his hand. "Well John. I would like to thank you for rescuing us." He couldn't help himself. "I must say though, you are not your run of a mill meteor infected person. You seem to have a lot of special gifts."

Lois nudged Clark in the side and glared at him. "Sorry John but I had to tell Clark about you. I wish I hadn't now since he is being so rude and forward with you."

Clark cleared his throat. "Um...I am sorry if I came across as rude and forward." He made a point of repeating her words.

"It is quite alright." John laughed.

"So who was taking pot shots at us?"

"No-one. I found some hunters in the woods. They were actually nowhere near you. It was just the echo of the woods which made it sound like they were. Don't worry they did not see anything."

Lois took a sigh of relief. "Thanks John."

John noticed the signs of the shift in Lois and Clark's relationship and realised that he should give them some space.

"I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He said as he got up to leave. "Not too close an eye though." He winked at them not leaving them in any doubt what he was getting at.

Lois shut the door, then leaning against it she looked at Clark. Her look left him in no doubt what she wanted to happen. He pushed her against the door, hitching up her legs so they were around his waist. He plunged his mouth onto hers.  
"Lois, what are we doing?" Clark groaned.

"Nothing we both don't want to do." She groaned back. "This door is not very comfortable." She hinted.

He was just about to carry her into the bedroom when something in his head started to nag him. He was not comfortable with this. He needed to tell her everything before they elevated their relationship to the next level. He just hoped she would take it ok.

"Lois, can we not do this!"

"Do what?" she said, kissing the side of his neck, eliciting louder moans out of his mouth.

"I'm not ready Lois." He groaned.

With that, she jumped from his grasp and looked at him. She was just about to let off a barrage of questions but she could see by his face that his rejection was not what it seemed.

"What is it Clark?"

"There are things we need to talk about before we take the next step. You need to know everything so you can make an informed decision about our future together."

"That sounds worrying." Lois replied. "You're not an axe murderer are you?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"There are parts of me I have kept hidden, secrets I have kept buried. I don't want to lose you but I need you to know the truth about me."

Lois took a deep breath and waited for the revelations which no doubt would be about Lana...


	8. Chapter 8

Lois led him to the sofa to sit down. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know it will involve Lana so just tell me. Are you still in love with her?"

"Actually this is not about Lana. In some ways it would be easier if it was because you might be able to deal with it better." Clark explained. He decided to test the water.

"Lois, I want to start off by saying I know John is an alien." Clark smiled.

"Oh no. I didn't want you to find out. I tried to protect you. I thought you may have trouble taking it in."

"I am not naive Lois." He laughed and then turned to look deeply into her eyes. "I love how you try to protect me though." He started to push a few strands of hair out of her face.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"About 2 years."

"How have you known that long?" she was shocked and then it was as though something went click in her head.

"You and Oliver have something going on, don't you. And that night in the alley, it was you I kissed wasn't it." Her face lit up with realisation.

He smiled. "No wonder you make such a good reporter."

"So why would you be part of Ollie's superhero club if you didn't have any powers." Lois questioned him.

"Lois, I do have powers."

"I should have realised you were a prime candidate to get powers from the meteor shower growing up in Smallville. You have hidden them well." She smirked.

"I am the Red/Blue Blur." He said waiting for a shocked reaction, but her reaction took him by surprise.

"Thank you." She looked at him. "For all those times you saved me."

He relaxed a little. "I just wish you did not have to be in trouble all the time. I think you need to be tied down somewhere."

"Maybe later." She laughed. "For now, all I want to hear about is your superpowers and how you got them."

"Lois, I am not meteor infected. Why did John tell you he came to Earth?"

"He said he had come to watch and protect another alien." Then it hit her. "That is you isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes Lois. It's me. I am from a planet called Krypton, although it is now destroyed. I was sent to Earth by my parents before it exploded. The Kent's found me on the day of the meteor shower and raised me."

Lois placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "It must have been so lonely for you growing up."

"No, not really. I had people around me. Chloe has been one of the best friends I could ask for." Clark commented.

Lois nodded. "I thought Chloe might know. I assume Lana does."

"Yes, she found out a few years back. But you are the first person I have told willingly." Clark offered.

"I'm glad you told me, but I would have waited."

"If we are going to take this relationship to the next level, I needed you to know." He explained.

"I hope you don't mind but I need time to get my head around this before anything happens." She went red. "...if you know what I mean, but this does not change the way I feel about you. I will love you no matter what." She stopped after she realised what she had said.

"Love me?"

"Yes Clark. I love you and I will sing it from the roof of the Daily Planet if you want me to."

"I love you too."

"Lo, I need you to know you were never second choice but I did need Lana to come back at the wedding so I could finally say goodbye to what I had with her. If she had not come back, any relationship we may have started would have been under the spectre of Lana and I didn't want that. Now I have finally gained clarity in my life, and for the first time ever things have never been clearer. I need one thing in my life – you!"

She leant over and kissed him. "Let's get takeaway tonight."

"Ok, Chinese or pizza."

"You choose Clark, then if it is horrible I can blame you." She grinned at him.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away in the Arctic...Lana stood in the Fortress.

"Jor-el, talk to me. Where is Clark? He is training with you."

She waited a few minutes before her voiced echoed impatiently through the Fortress again. "Jor-el, I can see why Clark hated you."

There was still no reply. "I will find your son, and once he find out you ignored my request for information he will turn his back on you, like you have on him so many times." She shouted with venom before she sped off back to Smallville.

Clark spent hours talking about his childhood and growing up with his powers. Lois was captivated by his every word; she wanted to know every detail about him.

"There is one thing I have been curious about. That lipstick incident a few years back – did we fly?"

"Yeah we did."

"Any chance of a repeat performance?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish I could but I can't normally fly. Somehow the lipstick affected me and made me able to fly. I should be able to fly, something Kara never lets me forget."

"She is Kryptonian?"

"Yeah her father is my father's brother. She can fly." He explained.

"You must miss your Kryptonian parents."

"I miss my human dad more." He said with tears in his eyes.

She hugged him.

"I can still see my Kryptonian father. He made a Fortress for me in the Arctic and there is an artificial intelligence form of him."

"I would love to meet him sometime." She suggested.

"Ok let's go tomorrow." He said excitedly. "But first let's head to bed."

Lois smiled and grabbed his hand. "You can sleep in the bed, as long as you don't try anything." She winked.

Clark kissed her. "I will wait until you are ready Lois even if that takes forever." They were soon snuggled up together in bed as though they had always belonged together.

Lois woke up to find herself lying in Clark's arms and he was staring at her. "Morning, Lo."

She glared at him jokingly. "Why didn't you try anything last night?"

"You told me not to!" he fired back laughing.

"Clark, I am a woman. I don't always say what I mean. You will learn in time." She smiled

His eyes flashed. "Well...I could always try something now."

"No way, Smallville. You missed your chance until later. I am too excited about our trip to the Arctic. How long will it take to get there and what do I need to wear?"

"Something warm and seeing how you have brought enough clothes to open a department store I am sure you can find something appropriate." He grinned.

"I am sure I have a polar jacket lying about somewhere. When are we going?"

"Calm down, Lo. It is only a few minutes run away. Let's have breakfast first." Clark pushed her hair out of her face and then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Before she had the chance to respond, he was out of bed and fully dressed.

"Playing hard to get, are we Smallville?" She thought to herself.

He cooked her breakfast and waited two hours for her to get ready. She come out of room six times to ask his opinion on which gloves to wear.

"Lois, this is not a fashion show."

"I know but I am meeting your birth father for the first time. I have to look my best." She replied seriously.

"He is not alive. He is a computer. I don't think he will compliment you on your taste in woollen wear." He joked.

"Ok ready." She jumped into his waiting arms and they sped off to the Arctic. Minutes later they were there. He put her down.

She looked amazed. "This is unbelievably beautiful and not as cold as I thought."

"It is sometimes. I think it depends what sort of mood Jor-el is in."

"Hello Mr El..." Lois announced loudly, taking the initiative.

Clark laughed and then shouted. "Jor-el?"

Suddenly a voice boomed. "Hello, my son."

"I have brought someone to meet you."

"Lois Lane... I have been expecting you."

"How did he know?" Lois looked at Clark, talking quiet as she did not want Jor-el to hear.

"I have always known that you are Kal-el's soulmate." He answered.

Clark was shocked. "If you have always known, why didn't you tell me."

"Kal-el, it was up to you to find out who you were destined to be with."

"Thank you for sending your son to Earth. He has been there so many times for so many people." Lois shouted.

"There is nowhere else I would have wanted my child to grow up. The Kent's raised him well and now you will continue to be by his side." Jor-el announced.

"No pressure then!" Lois laughed under her breath.

"Kal-el, before you go. Lana Lang came to the Fortress yesterday and asked where you were. She seems to have attained powers and she will present a danger to you and those around her unless you find out how to take those powers off her."

Lois looked at Clark. "Since when did Lana become super powered?"

"Long story. Let's head back and I will tell you everything."

"Jor-el, what did you tell her?"

"I did not answer her when she asked me the questions. She will come looking for you." He warned.

Lois was starting to feel the cold so Clark scooped her up and took her back to Virginia.

Once they got back to the house, Clark led her to the sofa. "Ok, about Lana. Just after she came back, she stole a prototype suit which Lex had developed for himself. It gives her super powers much like mine."

"Why did she do it?" Lois asked curiously.

"I think Lana has always hated me having super powers when she didn't. She saw putting the suit on as a way to become my equal."

"you mean she was jealous." Lois offered.

"Yeah exactly. She thought I would respect her more with powers, but it makes no difference to me. I like to think that my powers don't define me."

Lois smiled. "They don't define you. You are still Clark Kent underneath all those abilities. So do you think she is dangerous."

"I don't know but I think we need to keep an eye out for her in case she blows our cover. "

"There is no way she is going to react well to us being a couple." Lois commented explained.

"Well, she is just going to have to get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Clark continued, pushing her down and the sofa and kissing her.

There was a knock at the door. It was Mike. "Hi guys. Sorry to disturb you but we were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tonight. We have not seen you for a few days and thought you had been kidnapped."

There was stuff, Clark and Lois would rather be doing but knew they had to accept.

"That is so nice of you. We accept your invitation. What time?" Lois asked.

"About 7pm." Mike smiled.

Lois shut the door and made a face at Clark. "Gee, what an exciting night we have ahead of us. I had other plans for tonight." She said, leaving Clark in no doubt about what she had planned.

"We will stay until 10pm at the latest, I promise." He said eagerly.

"Ok then. We'd better get ready for the ordeal." Lois smiled...


	9. Chapter 9

Lois and Clark headed over to Mike and Marie's house for dinner. Just as they approached the door, Lois whispered. "10pm remember."

Clark turned around and kissed her gently on the lips. Lois did not care where they were, any sort of touch or kiss from Clark sent her body into a frenzy. She stopped and kissed him back. They were soon interrupted by the door in front of them opening.

Lois went red. "Sorry, Mike."

"It's ok. Come in." He smiled.

"Joanna, Chris...have a seat. Mike will get you a drink." Marie shouted through to the kitchen.

Lois reluctantly went to the kitchen to appear polite and to offer help. "Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but do have a seat and I'll pour you a glass of wine." Lois sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So how are things?" Lois asked.

"Fine, but I have to talk to you about something. I was a little shocked to see you and Chris talking to that lady next door to you."

"You mean Marsha...she is lovely." Lois defended herself.

"There is something about that her which is very strange. You must find that." Marie *****ed.

"No, she is completely normal. I think she is just a little guarded. Maybe if you don't come across too pushy, you could get to know her better."

Marie was shocked. "Are you suggesting that I am pushy?"

"I know you are just being friendly but some people could take it the wrong way and find it pushy. Some people just like their privacy and don't want to share their life story within an hour of meeting." Lois said, enjoying laying down some home truths to Marie.

"Why don't you go and get your drink? No doubt Chris is waiting for you." Marie replied sharply.

"Ok." Lois smiled.

Clark could see by the look on her face that she had been winding Marie up and wished he could have been there to see it. Instead he was stuck talking about the pro and cons of lawn treatments with Mike.

"Honey, come and have a seat." Clark patted the chair next to him.

He put his arm around her, as she sat down.

"I will go and see if Marie wants a hand." Mike excused himself.

Lois turned to Clark. "I honestly did not mean to annoy her."

"Yeah, of course you didn't." He laughed. "So what have we got planned for tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"You will have to wait and see." She looked at her watch. "Just under three hours to go...not that I am counting." She kissed him on the cheek.

Marie walked in on them carrying on. "So I see you two are back on track." She announced loudly.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Well, I don't really think it should be mentioned. I don't want to open any old wounds which may have healed." Marie was enjoying this. "But safe to say, you must love Chris to let him back in."

Clark sat up. "Are we talking about my so-called affair?"

"um...yes. Nothing like rubbing it in poor Joanna's face." Marie was embarrassed.

"You bought it up." Clark replied.

"Yes I did by mistake."

Lois smiled lovingly at Clark. "We have talked it through and are now moving on with our relationship so if we don't have a problem with it, you shouldn't either."

"It is just I cannot stand to see men make a fool of women." Marie upped the ante.

"Joanna knows how I feel and that is all you need to worry about. Maybe you should concentrate on your own marriage rather than ours. Mike never looks happy." Clark was in full flow.

Marie became defensive. "Well at least I know he is faithful to me."

"Look, this is out of control." Lois offered. "Shall we just have some dinner and change the subject."

"You know what. I am suddenly not hungry so why don't we cancel dinner." Marie stropped.

Lois looked at Clark. "That is a good idea. Thanks for the drinks."

When they got home, Lois smirked at Clark. "What got you all fired up there, Smallville?"

"You...it was the thought of what was going to be happening tonight."

"What is going to happen?" Lois teased.

He kissed her, forcing her to take steps back until she was against the nearest wall. His tongue plunged into her mouth, making sure he could taste her as much as possible. She was responding to every move his tongue made, her body was on fire.

He pulled away and looked at her, he wanted this so badly. He tentatively reached forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek. Her look gave him the permission he was looking for. He bent down, placing his arms under her legs to scoop her up.

Slowly he placed her on the bed, and lay down so he was half on her, half on the bed. One by one the buttons on her blouse were unfastened by Clark's hands, closely followed by his lips on her soft skin. She responded to his caresses by arching her back.

As soon as he was finished, she pushed him back slightly so she could undo his buttons but Clark's impatience did not allow her to finish as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Clark was not the only one desperate to get closer, as Lois started to undo his belt buckle pushing his jeans down in one go. He responded by helping her off with her skirt.

"I need you now, Clark." She moaned in his ear, nibbling the edges of it at the same time

He did not waste any more time...

Clark woke to someone knocking on the front door. He managed to untangle himself from a sleeping Lois.

He x-rayed the door and noticed it was Jonn, albeit it in the form of Marsha. He opened it.

"Hi, come in." Clark asked. "Lois is asleep so let's go into the lounge."

"Kal-el, we have a major problem. Lana has been asking Chloe and Oliver lots of questions to find out where you are."

Clark sighed. "I thought she would. Maybe I was wrong to leave the way I did. I think the best thing would be for me to go and talk to her. Will you stay here until Lois wakes up and tell her what is going on."

Clark sped off back to Smallville. He found Lana serving in the Talon. "Clark..." she ran and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Have a seat. We need to talk." He went to one of the corner booths.

"Where have you been?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I was on a job for Oliver, protecting someone."

"So that person was more important than me. What about us? I have made so many sacrifices for us to be together – getting this suit to be your equal amongst other things."

Clark looked at her in disbelief. "Lana, you would have got that suit anyway. To be honest the suit has changed you."

"I knew that being equal would change things for us, but you need to stop this gallivanting around the world if there is any hope for us."

"Lana, do you not see we have grown apart since you left Smallville six months ago."

"What about all those things you said to me on the roof at the Daily Planet?"

"I have thought a lot about it and I said it because I thought getting back together was what I wanted and I needed to say those things to keep you. The time away has put things into prospective for me and I think we would be better off as friends."

"There is someone else isn't there?" Lana snapped.

"I won't lie but that is not the reason we would not have worked. We would have hurt each other sooner or later. We always did."

"Who is she?"

"That is not important but I needed to explain myself. I hope we can be friends one day." Just then Clark's phone bleeped to say he had a text. It was from Oliver asking to ring him back.

Luckily Lana did not have super hearing so he excused himself to go out back to call him. "I'll be back in a minute."

Lana noticed that Clark had left his coat over the chair so she rifled his pockets to look for clues to where he had been. He found a receipt for a petrol station in Virginia. She took it.

Clark soon returned. "Look, I need to go. I will be back in town in a few weeks. I will catch up with you if you still around." He announced as he left town.

Minutes later, he arrived back at the house to find a sleepy and red faced Lois sitting on the sofa talking to Jonn.

"Smallville, you could have told me you were leaving. I have just come through to the lounge in a state of undress expecting to find you." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Never mind, what did Lana say?" Lois asked.

"I told her we were finished and she did not put up much of fight to be honest. It is a relief to finally be free of her spell."

Jonn smiled at Lois. "Kal-el, I think we need to keep a look out for her. I think she could seek revenge against you."

Clark shook his head. "No, she seemed fine."

"I will head off now." Jonn announced. "See you both later."

"Come for dinner tonight!" Lois smiled.

"Ok then. That will be nice. About seven."

Clark nodded.

He went over to sit next to Lois. "Now we're alone...do you want to talk about last night?"

"No, not really." She replied in a serious tone, noting the disappointment on his face. "I think it would be better if we re-enacted what happened."

Lana arrived at the service station just outside Amstel. The receipt was dated a few days ago but maybe someone would remember Clark. She looked around at the barren countryside surrounding the town, and tried to work out what he would be doing in a place like this.

Lana walked in under the pretence of buying something and picked up a drink and headed to the counter. There was an old man serving. He gave her a smile.

"Morning...how can I help you?" he asked in a strong country accent.

"I would like this and I was wondering if you could help me... I am trying to track down an old friend who I believe may have been passing through a week or so ago."

"Of course, what do they look like?" the man smiled.

"I have a photo of him." She took out an old photo of Clark and handed it to him.

"Oh I know him. That's Chris Devlin. He was not passing through though. He has just moved onto Maple Avenue next door to Marie and Mike Peebles. Number 5. You must know his wife Joanna as well. She is lovely."

Lana was going to respond with shock but knew she had to play along. "Oh yes, of course."

"I think Chris and Joanna should be in." He smiled.

"Actually I don't want Chris to know I am here. I want it to be a suprise." She said in sickly sweet voice.

"You could always go and see Marie. She works at the local flower shop, just go down the main street and turn left at the DIY shop."

"That's great, thanks."

Lana walked into town, deciding it would be safer. It was obvious whoever Clark was protecting was posing as his wife and he was undercover. She decided to probe further.

She walked into the shop, heading over to the counter. "Hi, I am looking for Marie."

Marie looked at her with a puzzled look. "I'm Marie, how can I help you?"

"I am an old friend of Chris Devlin."

Marie's face lit up. "You're the other woman, aren't you? His girlfriend."

Lana saw an opportunity. "Yes I am. Is there somewhere, we could talk in private."

Marie smiled. "yes, of course. Linda, could you watch the shop for an hour." She guided Lana through to the back room.

Marie started to delve immediately. "So you're the woman who stole his heart and made him cheat on his wife."

Lana looked at her. "I am his girlfriend but I am still confused how he came to move here."

"Joanna moved here first and then he came back from a business trip. The rumour had it that he was trying to get back in favour with Joanna and had agreed to leave his girlfriend for good."

Lana was fed up with the charade already. "Who is this Joanna?"

"His wife?" Marie was puzzled by the question.

"What do you mean?"

Lana pulled out the photo of Clark. "Is this who you know as Chris?"

"Yes, Chris Devlin."

"This is not Chris Devlin. His name is Clark Kent. He has been my boyfriend for the past 8 years on and off so I should know. He disappeared a week or so ago without an explanation. I do not know who is pretending to be his wife."

"I actually have a picture of her taken at a garden party last weekend."

Marie pulled out her iphone and showed her the picture of Clark and his 'wife'.

Lana sat with her mouth gaping open. "I cannot believe it. That is Lois Lane. She is supposed to be dead, killed by some supposed gangland boss in Metropolis. This was obviously a ruse to trick me all this time."

"Why on earth would two people change their names and lives to get away from you. You look like an sweet and innocent young girl."

"Maybe I'm not. They are probably worried I will create a scene."

"I have an idea, what is your local newspaper called here?" Lana continued.

"The Amstel Post. The office is just down the road on the right, near the burger bar. Why, what are you planning?" Marie asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I am going to blow the lid off their charade. When they wake up tomorrow morning everyone will know them for the liars they are."

"Do you not want to win Clark back?" Marie asked curiously

"Marie, even if I do this to him, he will come back with his tail between his legs begging forgiveness in a few weeks. He always does when he realises what he is missing with me." Lana sneered.

"What can I do to help?" Marie asked.

"Just don't tell Clark and Lois I have been here."

"My lips are sealed." She smiled. "I cannot wait for the fireworks."

Lois and Clark did not make it out of bed for the rest of day or night, but woke to the sound of banging on the door.

It was Jonn. "we have a major problem." He said as he walked past a stunned Clark.

"Lana has found out where you are and now it seems your cover has been blown to smithereens." He held up a copy of the local paper.

The headline read. "The secret lives of an Amstel couple uncovered..."

Clark was soon joined by Lois at the door. Her face fell. "How did she find out?" She grabbed the paper and read it.

"We don't know but she has not pulled any punches. I am worried that Campbell has found out about this. No doubt he has contacts nationwide." Jonn explained. "We need to get Lois away from here."

"The only place I am going is back to Smallville." Lois said "Clark, you can protect me there."

"Ok." Clark said.

"Before we go, I need to see someone. " Lois got dressed quickly and then marched out of the house.

Lois banged on Marie's door. She soon answered. "Hi Joanna or should I say Lois Lane."

"I would say it is pretty obvious where Lana Lang got her information from."

"Can you blame me? I felt sorry for her. Going to those lengths to steal her boyfriend from her." Marie fired at her. "I cannot believe you needed to lie to everyone else around you. You must be desperate."

Lois smiled at her. "Marie, have you heard of Paul Campbell?"

"No, should I have done?"

"Well let me fill you in. Campbell is the most powerful figure in the underworld of Metropolis. He has ruled the gangland in the city for two years with his iron fist. Disagree with him and you end up being carried away in a casket. I was with his girlfriend when she was shot dead in cold blood and I am the only person who can bring him down at court."

"Fascinating story, but there is no need to lie anymore. It is all here in black and white as to why you pretended to be someone else. Was Lana that much of a threat?"

"Marie, go on the Daily Planet website and do a search on Paul Campbell, and see if you are still as complacent as you are now. Campbell will already know that Amstel was my last known location. Worried now?"

Marie's face started to change to one of panic. "Do you think he will come after you?"

"Who knows?" Lois said as she left. "I would lock your windows and doors, at least until he is found guilty at trial."

Lois walked back into the house where Clark was already packed. "Let's go then." She said

"Ok." Clark gave some bags to Jonn for him to carry.

Minutes later they arrived back at the farm where Martha was waiting for them.

"Hi." Lois said as she walked in the door. She ran to hug them both.

"I know you have not been gone long but I have been so worried about you both." Martha smiled.

"Well we need to be more worried." Clark said. "Lana has blown our cover. She thinks we went undercover to get away from her."

"That's insane. Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"We don't know. Chloe and Oliver are looking for her as we speak. She needs to be stopped before she can do anymore damage." Lois added.

"What can we do about her?" Martha asked.

"I have an idea..." Lois smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois made a few phonecalls before lunch. "He is coming over at 2pm."

Martha looked at the interaction between Lois and her son. "Do I need to make up the sofa tonight?"

Clark went red. "No it is ok, mom. We have spent a week pretending to be a married couple so I am sure we can share a room."

His mom smiled. "I don't want to put you two in an awkward position."

"You know, don't you." Lois asked.

"I hoped something would happen whilst you were away. Four years is such a long time to wait for two people to get together."

"Well, we hope you are not too disappointed." Lois joked.

"I am thrilled. Lois, you have always been part of our family since you arrived. This just makes things official."

At 2pm precise, there was a knock at the door. There was a nervous looking man waiting. Lois went to answer it.

"Dr Groll, come in please. Do you want a coffee?"

He took a nervous gulp. "No, Ms Lane. I would rather just know what I am doing here."

Lois got to the point. "You designed the power suit and now we have Lana Lang hell bent on revenge lying in wait to make her next crazy move."

Dr Groll looked worried. "I was worried this would happen. The suit was designed for Lex, who we both know did not have a strong sense of morality. I warned Ms Lang that putting on the suit could affect her mental state but she would not listen."

"What can you do about it?"

Dr Groll looked at them. "I did design a device which could depower the suit. I worked for Lex for years but I never trusted him. He blackmailed me into making the suit so I knew exactly what he was capable of. The only problem is we need to get close enough to her to activate the device."

"We can arrange that, if you can set up the device." Clark announced.

It was all planned for the following day. They would just have to get Lana into the barn so the device would be activated. He also provided them with the GPS link so they could track Lana. She was still in Virgina, no doubt trying to cause trouble.

Later that day...  
"There is no way Lana would even imagine that I would tell you about my powers. " Clark said as they went for a walk in the paddocks.

"I am glad you did. It definitely does not change the way I feel about you." Lois kissed him.

Clark's cell beeped. "She is watching us from the woods behind us."

"Is she not worried that you will see her?" Lois asked.

"I think she is acting irrationally because of the suit." Clark offered. "I think we need to see what happens when it is deactivated."

"I still think she will be mad about us being together." Lois commented.

"Maybe so, but at least she will not be as dangerous as she is with super powers."

Lana stood watching them unable to move from the spot. She knew what she had to do.

Paul Campbell was in his office when he felt a breeze on his back. He turned around to press the panic button but when he looked up he noticed he was in a field in the middle of nowhere.

"Who, what are you?" Campbell asked.  
"That doesn't matter. I just need you to listen. We both have something in common...Lois Lane and the need to get her out of our lives. I am willing to help you stop her testifying against you in return for a favour."

"What favour?"

"I need money to get out of here, start a new life on the other side of the world."

"Ok then. What have you got planned?"

"I will take you to her but you have to deal with her. I can get you away from the scene of crime before anyone knows you were missing."

"Ok, definitely an offer I cannot refuse."

Lana grabbed him and took him to the loft where Lois and Clark were sitting talking. Clark did not even have time to react when he felt the pain from green kryptonite searing through his body.

"Lana, what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done to you a long time ago." She snapped.

Lois was standing over Clark but then tried to charge Lana to get the green rock off her.

Lana was about to react when Campbell placed himself between Lois and her.

Lana looked at him. "Do it then!"

He pulled out a device out of his pocket and instead of pointing it at Lois, he fired a beam of light towards Lana. Lana collapsed in a heap... unconscious.

Lois and Clark looked over at Campbell. "She should wake up with a stomping headache but no powers." Campbell morphed back into Jonn.

"Thanks for that Jonn, but where is the real Campbell?"

"He is back in police custody. He was caught laundering money the other night and he has been refused bail for the first time ever." Jonn smiled. "There is a news blackout until the morning."

"And the trial has been ordered to commence next Monday..." Jonn announced.

Clark and Lois sat in the one of the court's private meeting rooms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, grasping her hand to show her support.

"Not really. I just hope this is over and done with as soon as possible and we can get back to our life back on the farm."

"Our life on the farm." He said slowly placing emphasis on word 'our'.

"I was hoping I could move in officially after all this is over. I have gotten used to you protecting me and would miss cuddling up to you on a night." She smiled.

He grinned like a chesire cat. "Of course you can. I hate living alone especially when mom heads back to DC in a few days. Shelby is great company but I still don't talk dog."

There was a knock at the door. It was Mr Charles, one of the best lawyers. The DA was taking any chances with Campbell and brought in one of the best in the country.

"How are you, Ms Lane? I have come to brief you before trial starts. There have been a few changes. The charge against Mr Campbell has been reduced to the lesser charge of conspiracy to murder with relation to his girlfriend."

Lois was shocked. "But he had her killed."

"That is not strictly true." Mr Charles announced as a familiar figure walked into the room.

Lois stood up. "Jennifer, what the hell?"

Sam Lane followed Jennifer into the room. "Hi Lo. "

"What is going on? Jen, I thought you were dead."

"I almost was but I survived. I have been under protection of the US army for the past few weeks." Jen smiled and went over to hug her.

"Lo, I am sorry we could not tell you but we did not tell Jen that you were alive either. It was for your own safety." Sam explained.

"Does this mean you are testifying against Paul?"

"Yes I am but I would appreciate your back up. "

Clark looked at Mr Charles. "Does this mean he will not get locked up for as long as we had hoped?"

"On the contrary, Mr Kent...at the last count, Campbell was being charged with 34 serious offences. It is safe to say he will be behind bars for life if found guilty on even half the charges."

The court case went as planned and Campbell was sentenced to 937 years in prison, more than double the previous record in Kansas.

Lois and Clark headed back to the farm to celebrate with everyone. When they arrived they found a letter from Lana sitting on the doormat.  
_  
Clark..  
This is just a note to say I have left Smallville and will stay out of your life forever. I should never have come back last month. This time will be for good. I can only apologise for what has happened. I will be staying with Nell for a while until I decide what direction my life is headed in. I hope you are happy...  
Take care.  
Lana._

Clark was just digesting the news when there was a knock at the door. Lois opened the door and almost dropped her glass.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to apologise for what Marie put you through. I was going to call you but I needed to tell you in person."

"Come in, do you want a drink?"

"I think it is best if I don't." Mike replied sheepishly. "I just want to let you know that I never agreed with what Marie did. I have filed for divorce, something I have been trying to get the guts to do for years so thank you very much."

Lois was not going to take no for an answer and dragged Mike into the party...

At the end of the night., Clark and Lois were dancing. "Is it just me or can you see a connection between Jennifer and Mike?" Lois smiled.

"No I see it too." He kissed her on the end of her nose and looked over at Chloe and Jimmy standing near the speakers. They were smiling and nodding at him strangely.

Then suddenly the song from Chloe's wedding came on. Lois and Clark both realised it immediately, their eyes fixed on each other, nothing was going to interrupt them this time...Their lips met tentatively as though it was their first kiss. When their lips finally parted, Clark held Lois tightly in his arms...

She wanted to feel like this forever...protected.


End file.
